


All Part of the Mission

by sweettears90



Series: Alex/Hank Series [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Undercover Mission, bedroom roleplay, tentacle alien monster, the not-cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were at a gala, undercover, trying to get close to another shape-shifting alien who’d taken the place of a super rich mogul. It was the absolute most cliche of cliches for their line of work, and everybody admitted it when the subject of sending somebody undercover to get close to Basurto. <br/>However, the situation was exceptionally delicate enough as it was. The only suitable solution would be that Hank and Alex would go in, since they were the most well-suited for such an undercover operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Part of the Mission

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a list of 100 prompts that I found on DA (I think that it's for drawings, but they work just as well for stories!). This is number 86: Seeing Red. I figured that Hank seems like the kind of person who'd get jealous easily, but I couldn't imagine that Alex would even think twice of so much as batting an eyelash at another man. Which lead to the idea of putting her into a situation where she'd have no other choice.   
> Except that... while those kind of story-lines are fun from time to time, I've found that they've become a little boring, and well, cliched with their predictability. However, I've found a way to bring all of the sexy elements into the story in what I hope is a new and different way. Hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> This has not been proof-read, so let me know if you spot any errors so that I might fix them!

They were at a gala, undercover, trying to get close to another shape-shifting alien who’d taken the place of the super rich mogul, Sebastian Manolo Basurto III. It was the absolute most cliche of cliches for their line of work, and everybody admitted it when the subject of sending somebody undercover to get close to Basurto. 

However, the situation was exceptionally delicate enough as it was. Hank hadn’t wanted to send any of the agents that he could spare in because the believed that they were all ten different types of bumbling morons. No, the only suitable solution would be that Hank and Alex would go in, since they were the most well-suited for such an undercover operation. 

Hank got the feeling that the other agents would have teased both of them for posing as a married couple… that is, if any had been brave enough to dare taunt their leader and his second in command. 

It was probably one of the few times where they could act like they were in love and a couple in public. And Hank secretly relished in the feeling, although he would never admit it to anyone. Let alone Alex; it was too embarrassing. 

But they also knew what their objective was. So when Basurto turned his eyes onto Alex and started to shamelessly flirt with her in front of her “husband”, Hank wandered off to the other side of the room, pretending like he was going to get his “wife” a drink. 

It was all part of the mission. 

It was all part of the mission.

Hank kept that mantra up in his mind as he watched the two of them openly flirting on the other side of the room. Even as he walked around the room and mingled with the other guests, Hank’s eyes never left Alex and Basurto. 

Alex laughed at something that Basurto said, and she put her hand lightly on his arm. The champagne flute that Hank was holding cracked slightly with his anger. 

It was all part of the mission. 

It was all part of the mission. 

Basurto leaned in to whisper something in Alex’s ear. Hank hastily put his already broken flute down on the tray of a passing waiter, least he cause a scene. Alex offered Basurto a coy smile, and then the two of them started to leave the room. 

Basurto’s hand snaked across Alex’s waist, much too low to be considered friendly. Hank growled low under his breath as he watched the two of them make their way up the sweeping staircase, and then vanish down one of the dark halls. He followed after them quickly, not wanting for Alex to be alone with him for longer than she needed to be. 

However, he couldn’t find her once he actually was upstairs. “Danvers, where are you?” he hissed into the radio. She didn’t respond, but if she was in a position to get the info that they would need, she would maintain radio silence. 

A second later, however, there was a loud scream, and the sound of glass breaking. The noise from everybody downstairs was abruptly silenced. 

“Danvers, where are you?!” Hank roared into the radio. 

“In the bedroom! Hurry!” Alex’s panicked voice came through his ear piece. He rushed into the room and stopped dead. The alien had shifted back to it’s original form and it looked like something from one of those weird, Japanese cartoons that were all of the rage right now. 

However, the situation wasn’t in any way funny or childish, as one, giant tentacle was grasped tightly around Alex’s waist. It was holding Alex outside of the window— which was the shattering noise heard. 

“Do something!” Alex screamed at Hank as another tentacle ripped apart the top of her dress. 

Hank quickly emptied his clip into the tentacle that was holding Alex aloft. Enraged, the monster turned its attention to him instead. “Didn’t like that, did you?” Hank asked as he replaced the clip, and kept firing. With a final kick from Alex, the tentacle broke free from the rest of the monster and Alex plummeted to the ground, two stories below. 

Hank didn’t have a thought to spare for Alex, because a second later, the alien let out a wounded bellow and started to swing at Hank. Every time it moved its wounded stump where Hank had shot the tentacle off, it gushed rancid-smelling, neon-orange blood.

The door to the room burst open and the other agents who’d been waiting just beyond Basurto’s grounds ran into the room. 

It was a good fifteen minutes later that they were finally able to subdue the alien. All of them were covered with sucker marks from the tentacles, as well as blood. 

“How is Agent Danvers?” Hank asked another agent as he watched twelve other agents wrestle the alien into a truck to take it back to the DEO. 

“She’s a bit bruised up, but she’s okay,” the agent told him. The agent looked around. “She’s over there.” He pointed to the row of ambulances that were sitting in the expansive driveway. Except for the real Basurto– whom they’d found tied up in the basement– none of the other guests had been injured, since the fighting had been kept on the second floor.

Alex was wearing an FBI jacket over the tattered remains of her dress, and, despite the fact that she’d been dropped from a second-floor window, she was the one talking to somebody sitting in the back of an ambulance and being treated by an EMT. 

“Agent Danvers?” he said as he approached her.

“You’ll be fine,” Alex told the woman in the ambulance dryly before she turned to face Hank. They walked some distance away from the ambulance. “Not to make light of panic attacks, because this was a very traumatizing event, but these people are acting like the building was bombed or something. They barely even saw the alien.”

“Rich people,” Hank said with irritation. “How are you?”

“Sore,” she admitted. She unzipped the jacket she was wearing a bit and exposed the top of her breast. It was covered with sucker marks. “Not going to be wearing any low-cut tops for a while. Shame about the dress, though— I really liked it.”

Hank had to agree on that, but he didn’t say anything, since they were surrounded by a lot of other DEO agents, as well as police, firefighters, EMTs, and party-goers. 

Alex looked around at everybody before she took a tiny step closer to him. “Meet me at my place later?” she whispered so softly so that only he could hear her.

“Of course,” he said without hesitation. “I have to make sure that everything gets cleaned up here, and then ensure that the alien is properly put into a cell. But you should get out of here. Go home and get a shower.”

“Yes, alright,” Alex agreed. “I’ll… see you later.” She turned and walked away. Hank watched her go for a second before another agent called him to help with something. 

* * *

After everything was finished, it took Hank a good two hours to get over to Alex’s apartment. Of course, a good half hour of that was spent in the decontamination showers at the base, just trying to scrape the blood off from him. He was certain that there was still some of it in his hair, but he could deal with that later. 

Alex was curled up on the edge of the sofa, watching some late-night talk show with the volume super low. But she turned it off when Hank came in. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a bathrobe. 

“Hey. The alien get settled into his new home?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Hank agreed. “I have a mountain of paperwork to finish, but I didn’t want to keep you waiting too long.”

“Thanks,” Alex said. She slid her feet into some heels that were sitting by the sofa before she stood. She pulled her bathrobe off to reveal another evening dress. “We never got to have our dance.”

“You know that we were on a mission, Alex,” Hank said slowly, but he couldn’t be too angry at her. 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t have our cliched sexy encounter on our own. Behind closed doors.” She grabbed her phone off from the arm of the couch. “Play slow waltz music.”

“Playing music,” the phone said, and music started to play from the tiny speakers. Alex set the phone down on the end table, and walked over to Hank. She held out her hand. 

“You are crazy,” he told her as he accepted it and then they started to dance. 

“Yes, but you probably already knew that,” Alex said as she rested her head against his shoulder. “Ugh, I scraped all of the gunk off from me, but no amount of scrubbing could ever get the feeling of his hands off from me. Shape-shifting alien or no, the guy was a creep. 

“I’m glad to hear you say that.”

“Huh? Why?” Alex said as she looked up at him. “Were you jealous?” Hank only scowled at her, and she kissed him. “Don’t be. There’s only enough room in my heart for one shape-shifting alien. And it sure isn’t some creep who tries to rape me and leaves giant hickies all over my body!”

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Hank asked with concern.

“I’m fine. I landed in some bushes, and the tentacle that was wrapped around me softened the blow. The EMT said that the marks should fade in a few days.” She gave him a soft look. “Okay, so we’re two agents who need to get a thing from some billionaire. He’s hosting a party, so it’s the perfect excuse to be in his house. We need to mingle with the other guests, and we did that, and we also needed to look like a normal couple, so now we’re dancing.”

Hank gave her an annoyed look. “Come on! You must have had some thoughts about the old cliche when we were planning the mission!”

“I did not,” he said. “I was only thinking of the mission.”

“And having an excuse to press me up against a wall and kiss me never crossed your mind at the party?” Alex pressed.

“It did not,” Hank said with even more annoyance. But then he smirked at her. “Not like I need an excuse to kiss you. But I would never put a mission in jeopardy because I was distracted by you.”

“I know,” Alex said slowly. The song came to an end and they were left staring into each other’s eyes. 

“What happens now?” Hank asked breathlessly. 

“Now that we’ve established our cover, it’s time to sneak upstairs to grab the thing that we have to get.”

“The thing?” Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The thing,” Alex agreed with a slight nod. “But we have to make it like I’m taking you upstairs so that we can have sex. Cause people don’t question that, you know? Like, oh, that couple is making out as they fumble their way upstairs… Gee, I wonder what they’re going to do?”

“Honestly, if these things are as cliched as you keep insisting that they are, wouldn’t everybody at the party know that we were spies when we tried to go where we weren’t supposed to?” Hank asked with all seriousness.

“They’re cliched in movies and TV, but not in real life. I mean, you’ve seen some of those spy shows where they have to go to the fancy party… Was Basurto’s party anything at all like those?”

“No, it was not. For starters, they always play nice music on TV. He was playing… You know what, I’m not quite sure if I have words to describe it. It was like traditional Mexican music mixed with rap and the beat of polka for some reason.”

“I don’t know what that kind of music is called; you are asking the wrong girl,” Alex said with a slight shake of her head. 

“And everybody was drunk. I got groped by no less than three middle-aged women. And a man. That stuff never happens in the movies. Everybody else is just… extra. The camera never focuses on them, and we never see them again once the heroes get their… thing.”

“But you were probably the only person who noticed me and Basurto go upstairs. Nobody probably noticed you going up, too.”

“They all noticed the tentacle alien after it threw you from a window,” Hank said with irritation. 

“They were drunk, not blind,” Alex said with equal irritation. “Although, it worked out in our favor. The last thing we need is more humans getting injured by an alien. It was bad enough the other week…” She sighed with frustration and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“I do believe that I interrupted you, though,” Hank said. “We were going to go upstairs to find the… thing.”

“Yes, yes, the thing,” Alex said. She grabbed Hank’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. “But oh no, one of the billionaire’s security members is coming towards us!”

Hank pressed Alex up against her bedroom door, and went to kiss her, but she put a finger against his lips to stop him. “But wait. We’ve never done more than the longing-eye-stare across a room and occasionally awkwardly flirted with each other when nobody else is around. Because our love is forbidden. Our entire plot arc is filled with nothing but unreleased sexual tension, but an unwillingness to cross that line. But we also have to kiss in such a convincing way that we fool the security guard into thinking that we’re nothing but drunk and horny,” Alex explained. 

Hank wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist and pressed his other hand against the wall before he roughly kissed her. Alex’s hands roughly ran up and down his back before they settled on his ass. They kissed for several minutes before they both broke away. 

“What happens now?” Hank whispered a bit breathlessly.

“The security guard caught us. He told us to go to a local hotel if we wanted to do that, and not in his employer’s house. He escorted us back downstairs to the party, but not outside. It was more than easy enough for us to slip back upstairs. This time, we were able to locate and retrieve the thing. We left the party without any further incident, and returned to the base, where we handed the thing over to the people who’d know what to do with it.”

“The thing? The people?”

“Okay, so it’s like some computer chip that could crash the world markets, and we handed it off to the computer tech guys who’d stop the program or whatever. But our job is done as far as that goes. However, as we return to our quarters, we’re struck with the sexual tension that’s been building between us for several seasons now. Everything came pouring out in that kiss in the hall. You start to walk closer to me, but another agent walks down the hall towards us. After he passes, I tell you to meet me at my apartment.”

“So now that we’re at your apartment?” Hank prompted her. 

Alex fumbled for the doorknob behind her and then took a step back into her bedroom as the door opened. She turned around and motioned towards the zipper on the back of her dress. 

Hank followed her into the room and slowly pulled the plastic tag down, revealing the creamy skin on Alex’s back and the back strap of a lacy bra. “Also, that stupid alien destroyed one of my favorite bras,” Alex said with irritation. “I’m so pissed off about that. I liked the dress, but I suppose that I can live without it. Not the bra.”

“Surely you can afford to buy another one?”

“I can, but that’s not the point,” Alex said. “It’s not as simple as going to a store and just buying the first bra that I find in my size. I have to make sure that it fits properly.”

Hank pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s shoulder as he pushed the strap of her dress down. He pushed the other one down, too, and then pulled the straps off from Alex’s arms. The dress pooled around her waist until he pushed it down the rest of the way. 

Alex stepped out from the dress and kicked it aside before Hank spun her around and kissed her soundly. She broke away from him after a moment and started to undo the buttons on his shirt with quick fingers. She pushed the shirt off from his shoulders before she kissed him roughly and with fervor. 

Hank picked Alex up by the back of her thighs. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist and kept kissing him as he carried her the few steps over to the bed. He set her down on the edge of the bed and knelt before her. He pressed a lingering kiss on the inside of her thigh as he looked up at her. 

“J’onn,” she whispered as she offered him a soft gaze. He loved it more than anything when she used his real name. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to the crotch of her panties, taking in the musk of her arousal. A man could surely live off of the smell of his woman’s arousal, he thought. 

He nipped and sucked at her pussy through her panties for a moment before he pulled away and slid her panties off. 

Alex fell back against the bed, hoarsely calling out his name and bucking whenever he hit a sweet spot. His lips were wrapped around her clit, and he was stimulating her g-spot with two of his fingers. He knew that she was close— she’d been expecting him as soon as she’d left Basurto’s house— so he worked extra hard to bring her to her orgasm as fast as possible. 

Alex screamed out wordlessly as she came, her heels digging into Hank’s back where they rested over his shoulders. But Hank did not stop, and kept licking and fucking her with his fingers until she had a second orgasm… and a third, and… well, Hank stopped counting after that. 

Hank finally pulled away from her. He rubbed Alex’s juices from his mouth and chin as he stood, and then he looked down at her. 

She was a goddess. Her hair was splayed out over the comforter, her cheeks rosy from extension, her skin glistened with sweat, and her breasts spilled out from her bra from where she’d pulled the cups down to grasp them when Hank had been giving her oral. She was a goddess. 

She looked up at him through hooded eyes and offered him a slow but sincere smile. “Hey,” she whispered as she reached for him. 

He sunk down onto the mattress on top of her. She leaned up on her elbow to kiss him, and he eagerly returned it. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, which he quickly threw to the ground. 

“Now that I’m completely undressed, I should return the favor,” Alex said as she pressed her hands over his abdomen. She ran her hands down his stomach until she reached the top of his pants. She undid his belt and had his pants pushed down before he even knew what was happening. 

He kicked off his socks and shoes while she pushed his pants and boxers the rest of the way off until he was completely naked. He leaned back over Alex and kissed her again, while his mind turned to her nightstand. He opened it up and pulled out a condom from the supply that she always had with his telekinesis. 

Alex caught the condom before Hank could, and she eagerly ripped the package open and slid it on over his erection. 

They let out twin sighs of contentment as he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to go as deep as her body would allow. 

She caught his lips in a slow kiss before she peppered his face with wet kisses. He pressed kisses to her face as well, along with her neck and the top of her breasts. He wouldn’t go near the sucker marks, though, not liking even having to see them, though. It soured his mood, completely, so he refocused his attention on her eyes. 

Her eyes were dark with her arousal. They drank his face in, even in the dim light of her bedroom. “J’onn,” she whispered as she reached up and cupped his face gently with her hand. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. “I want to read your mind again…”

Hank paused for a moment before he flipped them over so that Alex was on top. He reached up and cupped her face between his hands, and opened up a mental link between the two of them. Her pleasure flooded into his mind, and at the same time, he knew that his own pleasure was flooding through her mind. 

Alex put her hands on Hank’s chest and slowly started to rock on him. However, she was still not accustomed to the intense emotional sharing, and a second later, she had another orgasm. Their mental link meant that Hank experienced her orgasm as well, which spurred on his own. He became blinded to all things except for the wonderful moment that he was sharing with Alex. 

She collapsed against him and gave a sound that was part agony, part pleasure. He held her tightly and sent a wave of pure love pulsing through their mental link. She pressed a gentle kiss to the juncture of where his shoulder met his neck.

He felt a wave of returning love from Alex. Her technique was sloppy, like that of a very young child, but no less sincere. 

After a moment, he could feel Alex starting to drift off to sleep, so he terminated the connection between them. “I love you,” she whispered against his chest. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and/or a review to let me know!


End file.
